The lifespans of lions in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average lion lives $12.5$ years; the standard deviation is $2.4$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a lion living between $5.3$ and $10.1$ years.
Solution: The probability of a particular lion living between $5.3$ and $10.1$ years is ${15.85\%}$.